Conscious Dreaming
by SlytherinMalfoySnape
Summary: AKA 5 Times Jim invaded Spock’s dreams and the 1 time he didn’t have to. Eventual Kirk/Spock SLASH. Full warnings inside.


**Conscious Dreaming **(AKA 5 Times Jim invaded Spock's dreams and the 1 time he didn't have to)

**Summary: **Response to two st xi kink prompts combined with permission of the anons: "Vulcans have very logical dreams, as they have trained themselves to for many years. Spock's are usually about his experiments, and that sort of thing. And then he meets Jim Kirk, and suddenly his dreams are less logical and more sexual." and "Kirk has or gains the ability to invade other people's dreams at his will, and takes full advantage of it. Kirk/Spock preferred, but not necessary. Just get Kirk with someone through sexy dreams and dream pranks."

**Warnings: **Bit of profanity. Nudity. Crude jokes. Sexual references but no graphic sex. Slash of the Kirk/Spock variety.

* * *

1. It started out harmless. Really. Kirk had been rescued in the nick of time before he was offered up as a virgin sacrifice for some Cardassian dream God. Kirk is tired but unable to sink into the oblivion of sleep. Ever since the mission he feels a tingly kind of fuzziness with fatigue – like being awake but not. The closest he can describe it is like... the conscious dreaming that Vulcans supposedly have. It kind of freaks him out. He thought it was adrenaline so he tried working out before sleeping. He tried tiring himself out by wanking. All he got was a bad chafe. So he tries the old counting trick, you know where you try to bore yourself to sleep. He figures out he has to run out of intergalactic boobies to count at some point. At some point the boobies fade into green penises and if he squints really really hard he can see Spock (of all the people he could dream about) amongst the pile of cocks. He groans inwardly when he realises he must be dreaming about his First Officer and work? Sure Spock isn't bad looking but it's still a bit of a blow to his playboy ego. He would much prefer to be dreaming up an orgy with Gaila and her friends...or at least Spock could be doing something interesting.

Unfortunately Spock is fully clothed and watching his console. Even without looking Kirk knows that he's going through the Nexus equation experiment that the Vulcan had told him about a few days ago when Kirk tried to strike up a conversation. It's so normal that it could be real but...

The last thing he remembers is going to sleep. Kirk pinches himself. Nope, no pain. He's definitely dreaming. Except he knows it. Odd.

Spock hasn't turned around like he usually has so yet so Kirk yells, "Spock!"

Spock startles almost imperceptibly but Kirk knows him well enough to know that he just gave his First Officer the Vulcan version of the heebiejeebies. Wow, I must be dreaming because I managed to sneak up on Mr Stealth Vulcan. "Captain, how did you find me here?"

"Here? What do you mean?" Kirk feigns ignorance. "It's my ship."

Spock raises an eyebrow. "It is the ship that StarFleet has assigned to you, yes. However, I was referring to the parameters of this particular projection of space in my mind. I believe that you have managed to exert a Vulcan-like control over the period of rest you term 'sleep' in which humans typically experience emotional fantasies and nocturnal emissions of your subconscious mind. Vulcans have the ability to control our dreams to a certain extent. In addition to gaining this ability, you seem to be penetrating my slumber logistics."

Jim has to struggle to withhold his amusement from Spock. Using long words is kind of sexy but Jim would not admit it. "You mean to say I am controlling my dreams and that I, uh, invaded your dreams?"

"Yes. That is correct."

"Well if I invaded your dream then...does that means I have superpowers?" A smile began to spread across Jim's face.

Spock quirks a slanted eyebrow. "Presumably, that may be possible in this realm. You would have to test your hypothesis of course."

"Okay..." Jim closes his eyes and thinks really hard. When he opens his eyes, he is pleased at his success.

Spock is wearing a sparkly pink version of his Science Officer uniform.

His First Officer does not seem to find the sight quite as amusing, judging from the sterner than usual look on his face. Jim giggled.

Spock glared. "Are you satisfied with your juvenile experiments?"

Another puff and Spock is wearing a matching pink tutu. Spock's dark eyes bore into his Captain's and Jim wondered fleetingly if he could be strangled to death in his dreams. He stopped the thought before it could get too kinky.

"Alright alright!" Jim concedes hastily and changes it back but not before noticing his First Officer has great legs. Smooth, pale skin- Get a grip Jim, he told himself.

"Since you have proven you hypothesis, Captain, will you leave me to complete my work?"

Kirk takes a few seconds to think just to annoy Spock and then agrees easily, "Sure, Spock." He leaves with a shit-eating grin on his face.

When Spock returns to his experiment results, all he can see is a grainy music video. It appeared to be from the twentieth century. A human singer. The tune is frightfully catchy and...irritating. Spock tells himself that he does not feel irritation because that is an emotion. He is merely concerned about the rate of his experiments.

No matter what he does, he can't reset the program. Spock tries to call for Captain Jim but he seems unavailable . Spock settles for learning the words to the song. Perhaps it is a test of some sort?

"_We're no strangers to love,  
You know the rules and so do I.  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of,  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy..."_

_*  
_

2. The next night Jim appears quietly. Spock is examining at the large palm plants in the terrarium. His gaze is intent on the data padd sitting on a stand and one hand is on his chin in a very human gesture. Jim thinks of making himself invisible and then he sneaks around behind his First Officer. Superpowers are great. I'm just testing out my awesome x-ray vision, I'm not checking out Spock's ass at all. Though it is a good ass.

Kirk decides to announce his presence by coming up behind him and pinching that ass.

Spock jumps and turns around but he cannot see his Captain.

Jim can see that his Science Officer's brilliant mind is practically going overdrive at estimating the chances that he a) imagined it, b) really felt someone commit a lewd act, c) abandon logic and blame Jim?

Kirk lets Spock settle into his work for a few minutes before striking again. This time, Spock growls, "Captain Kirk, you will stop this...illogical behaviour. Show yourself."

Kirk giggles and he is visible. His hand reaches out for Spock's ass again and normally, his First Officer would be faster than him but this is his dream so he's able to dodge the counterattack easily.

Spock attempts to nerve pinch him but it doesn't work. Instead Kirk charges him and straddles him, pinning his arms down easily with one hand.

"Wow, I'm powerful." Jim flexes his free hand with a low whistle.

"It is only logical since you are controlling this realm." Spock notices that his Captain has an expression on his face which he understands to be contentment. Fascinating, he thought, the Captain enjoys my presence?

"It's because I'm badass."

Spock has learnt that sometimes it's easier to give in to humans and their illogical impulses than to argue. In this situation, he can see no harm in doing so. In fact, it may grant him a six point nine per cent chance of being released sooner. "As you wish, Captain."

"This is a dream. We're not working. Call me Jim."

Spock hesitates. "Jim."

Jim feels so pleased that he is momentarily distracted. "Uh yes? Something you want?"

"Would you mind getting off me?"

Jim starts. "Oh, of course."

There's an awkward silence.

"I have work to do."

"C'mon it's just dreams. Let's have fun." Jim wriggles his hips in an obscene manner and thrusts in the direction of Spock. As he leaves an unsettled Spock, he notices that First Officer blushes more vividly in his dreams and he knows he did not imagine it.

*

3. The night after Spock is planning a detailed transmission to StarFleet about their last mission. Kirk watches him for a while before getting bored. He had to admit that it was funny seeing his First Officer try to explain why they had to show Kirk's old sex tapes to the Cardassians (to inform them that their sacrifice was impure). Spock-speak sanitises the fiasco so much that even Kirk does not feel embarrassed but like some sort of hero. Which he is of course. However, he does not want to hear about himself having to be rescued like some damsel -n-distress thank you very much.

So Jim decides to liven up the recording with some porn.

Spock immediately spins around to look at his Captain. Jim has put on an almost convincing 'who me?' look. Almost. "Captain, this is inappropriate material to be viewing on StarFleet consoles. You should not be in possession of such lewd sexual footage."

"Relax, Spock. These are not StarFleet consoles. They're Spock-head consoles," Jim chuckles. "Besides it's not my porn. It's Chekov's. I just...borrowed it."

Spock makes a mental note to himself that he should confiscate such inappropriate material from Ensign Chekov.

His Captain interrupts his musings. "You know I can take your clothes off," Kirk threatens mischievously.

The proud Vulcan does not grace his threat with a reply.

"But since you won't, I will."

Spock is too shocked to stop his Captain.

Stripper music starts running in the background and the scene fades out to a private nightclub booth. Jim's favourite. Jim starts walking towards Spock, moving his hips to the beat. He starts lifting his shirt off slowly before flinging it behind him. Then in one fluid movement, he's on his knees in front of Spock with his fly undone. Slowly as he gets up, he peels the StarFleet issue slacks off, stepping out of them. He locks eyes with his First Officer as he stands only in his underwear.

Spock looks as if he wants to run but the room doesn't open anywhere else. He does not voice any objections to the display though. Jim can see that Spock is aroused.

Jim puts Spock's hands in his waistband and kisses Spock, surprised that Spock is returning the kiss. Jim isn't a seasoned playboy for nothing. He can tell that he's about to hit Spock's boundaries so he withdraws gracefully. "See you later, Spock."

Spock is left breathing heavily, trying to centre himself. He blames the overwhelming amount of stimulus and lack of control in Jim's dream-realm for his emotional response. He does not harbour romantic affections for his Captain. Yes, it was only a logical biological response to Jim's advances towards him.

*

4. Spock decides that he needs to spend the next dream meditating to keep his emotions under control. It is going well and he seems to be able to block out the captain's interfering presence.

The Vulcan has already decided that he should ask Jim politely to refrain from corrupting his dreams with sexual perversions. Yet his human half acknowledges that it is not an explicit denial of the activities, which could be rescheduled at a more appropriate context. Spock feels control slipping from him as he is reminded of the images he saw yesterday. Naked bodies. Sex. Jim. Naked Jim. Eidetic memory can be a curse.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm," Kirk hums loudly. Spock opens one eye to see Kirk sitting cross-legged opposite him in the candle light. Completely naked. Kirk looks up from his pose then he winks at Spock. "Hummmm. Hummmmmmm."

It takes all of Surak's teaching for Spock to stay completely still.

Jim can see Spock's face twitching as he's trying not to respond.

The Captain continues to make obscene noises and Spock cannot concentrate on the meditation. "Captain," he says in a warning tone. Spock gives up all pretence of focus and opens his eyes.

Jim is stretched out in an impossibly flexible pose. "Yes, Spock?"

Spock finds himself at a loss for words again. It seems to be a frequent occurrence in his Captain's company. He takes a deep breath. Calm. No emotion. "Do you mind returning to your own room?"

"No, but I like yours better."

Spock does not know why he feels pleased at his Captain's words. Then he suppresses the emotion again. He needs to find his calm, yes.

"If you insist," Kirk agrees but wriggles his ass on the way out. "Night, Spock," he says with a wink over his shoulder.

Spock spends the whole of his sleep meditating. He feels much more relieved afterwards even though he wakes up with jizz in his pants for the fourth morning in a row.

*

5. Spock decides that he'll be human. The human saying is "to fight fire with fire". So the logical response is to respond like a human. He has already tried the Vulcan technique of meditation. This time, he will sleep. Surely the boredom of that activity would cause Kirk to desist. Though a small small part of Spock is hoping that Jim won't. In fact, he is almost counting on it. Spock finds challenging situations satisfactory to his mindset even if they are occasionally stressful.

Spock focuses on sleeping, keeping his breathing even and it works like a charm. He is almost disappointed.

Then he feels it. He can feel Kirk's eyes on him. Kirk is next to him, touching him. Chastely so far. Spock lets Jim continue, enjoying the human's presence. If he lets himself, he can almost feel the feather light touches.

Jim is curious. Spock appears to be asleep this time. He looks so human like that. I wonder what he wears to sleep. Slowly, Jim tries to peek under the sheets.

Spock sits up and yanks the sheet up. He is in Jim's bed. A bedside lamp lights up the room in a soft glow. There are various earth artefacts around the room. Well this is Jim's dream-real, it is only logical he tells himself. Though he cannot logically explain why his heart rate increased exponentially at the revelation of his location. "May I inquire as to what you are doing, Cap- Jim?"

"I knew you weren't really asleep!" Jim says to cover up his surprise. "Um...I wanted to see what you wear to sleep?" Jim squeaked out. Damn, that sounded so girly, he berates himself.

"Though it is a personal preference, you could have asked," Spock says simply. Humans are so confusing sometimes. "As to your question, I am not currently wearing any garments."

Jim laughs. "Oh my God. You sleep naked Spock! That's naughty!" Another round of laughter, then Jim says, "I would have thought you'd have a thing for Starfleet regulation pjs."

Spock is confused. He thinks that Kirk's behaviour though odd, he can understand why females find his smile irresistible. Jim's laughter has a certain charisma to it. Spock files that information away. "I had not thought this would be a source of fascination and amusement to you. They are in the process of being laundered."

"Don't you have spares?"

"They are being laundered," Spock repeats patiently.

Jim has this look and then he absolutely howls with laughter mumbling something about wet dreams. Spock does not know what this 'wet dreams' mean, he assumes that it is a human medical condition. He resolves to ask Doctor McCoy when he has the time.

"Sorry." Spock notes that the Captain does not sound apologetic but he finds that he does not mind.

"An apology for my garments is unwarranted and unnecessary."

"So..."

Spock looks at Jim expectantly.

"What do you want to do?" Jim asks.

The words fly out of Spock's mouth before he can take them back. It's automatic. "What can I do to get you to leave me in peace?"

Jim's enthusiastic grin wanes at the words. Luckily for Spock, Jim is persistent. "I don't believe that's what you want."

"I do not think this is appropriate."

"Really? But you didn't deny what I said."

Spock inclined his head ever so slightly. "Vulcans do not lie."

Jim cocks his head sideways with a smirk. "But they can lie in bed?"

"Captain I was referring to the usage of the word 'lie' as a noun, not the verb. In the context-"

"Whatever." Now it is Jim's turn to look at his First Officer with an expectant look in his eyes.

"What do you want Captain?"

Jim exhales heavily before plunging in. "You. I want to be with you."

The Vulcan gives the human a long look. He supposes that Jim has many characteristics that even Vulcans would find attractive. He was attracted to the man and it is clear that Jim finds him attractive. He thinks may as well try being human. With the human. Yes, that is only logical.

"The passcode to my quarters are one-three-three-seven-sixty-nine-delta."

Kirk whoops.

*

+1. The door slides open quietly. Not that Jim thought Spock would lie to him but still, he didn't really expect that the passcode would work. For a moment, he had really been afraid that it was just a dream and nothing more. "Spock?" Jim says hesitantly into the dark. Maybe Spock won't answer then what would he do?

"Here, Captain." Spock's voice is quiet, over in the corner of the room. He reaches over to strike a match and a candle is lit.

Jim navigates slowly around in the dim room hoping he won't knock something over and break it. He manages to find the bed.

Jim knows that here Spock has the power and he could totally kick him out. Heck, he could kick his ass while he's at it. So Jim decides to err on the side of caution and hovers near the bed, waiting for Spock to set the tone.

Spock hesitantly shifts sideways to make more room on the left side of the bed. Jim knows that this gesture coming from Spock is an invitation. As close to giving permission anyway.

Jim grins and slides into the bed next to his First Officer, feeling the warmth of the room and of the Vulcan body. Wow, he's really naked. Jim tries to hide his giggle. "This is so much better." The smoky smell of the candle is kind of romantic.

"I am glad you find this arrangement satisfactory." Spock blows out the flame.

That night, they both go to sleep in peace.

And if they are both late for their shift next morning because Jim wanted to give Spock an early morning blow job, the crew does not complain. Everyone has had the same dream of the annoying love song five nights in a row. They could do with a break too.

**All criticism welcome.**


End file.
